Decouplers are known devices that are used to isolate torsional vibrations from an input member (e.g. a belt-driven pulley) to an output member (e.g. a shaft connection member), while also permitting the output member to overrun the input member when needed. Some decouplers use a wrap spring clutch to act as a one-way clutch to permit the output member to overrun the input member. The wrap spring clutch acts against a clutch engagement surface, which may be, for example, the inner surface of a pulley. Lubricant is used sometimes to help avoid the buildup of heat between the wrap spring clutch and the clutch engagement surface. While this helps increase the longevity of these components, it would be advantageous to provide a decoupler that has an increased operating life.